Whopper Ward Jones, Will You Please Grow Up?
Whopper Ward Jones, Will You Please Grow Up is a fan-made episode by Rigsrigsrigs10918, Kosh Naranek and Magic-is-cute. Premise Darius tries desperately to stop Whopper from making tall-tales. Plot Part One (Wally and Igor are seen looking over one of Wally's reviews. Darius enters with a frustrated look on his face.) Darius: I cannot take it anymore! Wally: What is it, Darius? Darius: Whopper and his stupid imaginations, that's the problem! Igor: Now Darius, Whopper's young. He will outgrow his outlandish imaginations. so, be patient. Wally: Yeah. He can't help it. It's in his nature. Darius: Why should I be patient? The best time for change is the present. Besides, it's time for him to grow up. His tall tales are getting on my nerves! (Darius leaves the room.) Wally: Well, that was odd. I hope he doesn't try to change Whopper. Igor: Agreed, Wallace. Wally: It's Walter. (Rotwang and Whopper enter the room.) Whopper: Hey, Guys! How's everything? Igor: Well, Darius is in a hothead mood. Rotwang: How so? Wally: He wants Whopper to grow up. Whopper: Why? Igor: He is getting annoyed by your imaginations. However, we would rather have you grow out of it with age. Whopper: Yeah. He can't tell me what to do. Rotwang: Quite true. (Meanwhile Darius is trying to propose obedience training for Whopper to Holly and Cooler.) Darius: And that's why you should give Whopper obedience lessons. Holly: That's it? Cooler: Whopper's not doing anything wrong. He just enjoying his youth. Just leave him alone. Darius: (Thinking) Some help these two are. I got it! Colette will help me! (At Colette's dog house...) Darius: Well, since you're his sister, don't you think it's annoying when Whopper tells his stupid tall tales. Imagine what he will be like if he were an adult! Colette: First, I don't help anyone who talks about my brother that way. Second, I like that he has such an active imagination. It's part of who he is. Besides, he could be a famous writer one day. Darius: Or probably an immature man-pup. Colette: Give it a rest, Darius. Darius: I will not. It's high time your little brother grows up with or without your help. (Darius leaves the room and sits down on a chair.) Darius: If Colette, Holly and Cooler won't help me, then who will? (Darius sees Marcus bouncing Momo on his knee while talking to Rotwang.) Darius: (Getting an idea) A-ha! (Singsongy) Oh, Marcus! (Later....) Darius: And that's why Whopper should take obedience lessons. Rotwang: How about no? Marcus: I refuse as well. There's no way you'll force us to make Whopper grow up immediately. Right, Momo? (Momo nods in agreement.) Marcus: See? Even my boy refuses to go into your scheme. Darius: Fine! (Darius leaves the room stomping.) Momo: I think Darius is the one who needs lessons. Tolerance lessons. Marcus: Quite true. (Later...) Darius: There must be a way to get Whopper to become mature. A-ha! I'll look at Howler's laboratory. (At Howler's lab, Darius looks around.) Darius: There must be something in here. (Darius hears someone coming and hides. Howler enters.) Howler: All right. Time to clear out some of this junk. (Howler starts collecting some old stuff and finds an old bottle.) Howler: Hmm. My Mature Juice. Darius(thinking): Mature Juice? Howler: And to think I was gonna use this on Igor to make him stop pulling pranks and make him act more mature. Darius(thinking): That's it! That's what I need! Howler: But I guess there's no point to having this around anymore. Off to the dump for you. (Howler drops the bottle in the box and takes it outside.) Darius: (Thinking) No! I have to get that bottle! (Howler puts the box outside.) Howler: This should be a good place until the garbage truck comes. (Howler leaves. Darius rushes over and grabs the bottle. He is then seen in Whopper's doghouse adding a few drops of the juice to Whopper's water bowl. Darius then hides outside.) Darius: And now, I wait. (Whopper comes in.) Whopper: Time for some refreshment. Darius(thinking): Yes, and it's also time for you to grow up. (Whopper takes a drink.) Darius(thinking): Yes! I've done it! (Nothing happens.) Whopper: Ah. That hit the spot. Darius: (Thinking) What?! Why hasn't he matured?! That's impossible! (Darius remembers what Howler said.) Darius(thinking): Oh, that was supposed to work on Igor. No wonder. Darn it! Now what to do? (Darius thinks for a moment and gets an idea.) Darius: (Thinking) Ah ha! I got it! It's time for me to teach Whopper how to grow up! Part Two (Darius is spying on Whopper.) Darius: (Thinking) When the right time comes, I'll sneak him to my bedroom and give him a few lessons. Someone's gotta do it. (Cooler goes by Darius.) Cooler: Hey, Darius. Darius: Yeah? Cooler: Why are you spying on Whopper? Darius: I... I'm not spying on Whopper. Cooler: Are you sure about that? Darius: Yes. Yes, I am. Cooler: Okay.... (Cooler leaves but looks at Darius.) Cooler: (Thinking) Something's off. not off as in the searchlights are out of order. I better tell Iggy. Darius: As soon as Whopper is alone, I'll make my move. (That night, Whopper is getting ready to go to bed. Just then, he notices Darius standing in the doorway.) Whopper: Mr. Darius? What are you doing in my doorway? Darius: Whopper, it's high time that you enter my world. (Igor looks at Whopper's Window and sees everything.) Welcome to the world of reality. Whopper: What are you talking about? Darius: What I mean is that the time has come for you to grow up! (Darius goes to Whopper's closet as Igor hurriedly grabs His video camera recording the incident.) Darius: And I'll start with this closet. (Darius takes some of Whopper's costumes out of the closet and puts them in a garbage bag.) Whopper: Hey! What are you doing?! Those are mine! Darius: Not anymore! All these stupid costumes you keep wearing have got to go! Igor: He's confiscating His costumes...? (Darius then looks at some notebooks.) Darius: And what are those? Whopper: Those are my journals! I record my adventures on them. Darius: Rubbish! (Tosses the notebooks in the garbage bag.) Igor: And insulting His fictional personality? Darius: Complete... utter... idiotic... rubbish! Whopper: They are not rubbish! (Whopper tries to stop Darius, but Darius smacks Whopper's face, making Igor react shockingly as Whopper falls on his bottom.) Darius: And you better keep your mouth shut about this. Otherwise, I will have no choice but enroll you to the Elias Q. Poundsville Obedience School. (Whopper cringes at the name of the school.) Darius: Understand? (Whopper nods as Igor shuts off His camera and runs for it back to His Puphouse.) Darius: Good. (Inside Igor's Puphouse, Igor locks His door and windows and looks at the video.) Igor: It's bad enough that Darius is forcing Whopper to adolescence, by taking away His belongings, but smacking Him like that... I won't stand for it. I'll show it to Cooler tomorrow. but first... (At Morning, Cooler comes toward Igor's Puphouse.) Cooler: Hey, Iggy! how are-- Igor: Shh! come inside. (Cooler comes in Igor's puphouse.) Cooler, This video will shock You. Cooler: Well, I don't know if Your next project will shock Me physically-- Igor: This is serious, Cooler! (shows Cooler the video of Darius taking away Whopper's belongings and smacking Whopper.) It's bad enough to confiscate a puppy's precious belongings, but smacking Him like that... Cooler: He can't be serious! How could he do such a thing?! Next Episode Preview Ikshan: Master Stoneheart! I just got word that your former pet, Saffron, has organized a rock and roll concert for charity. Kaptain Kid: Ugh, I hate charity. I will put a stop to this. Both: Next week the Many Adventures of the Pound Puppies and Friends, Ruckus and Roll! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Darius Category:Fan made episodes starring Whopper